Operation: CHANGE (A Changing Fates Short Story)
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Alexandra Noir becomes a British Agent and somehow manages to keep everything going eerily alike as it did in cannon, that said, it doesn't mean that she didn't had her fun with a certain American art thieve.


_**Hello there dear readers! This is a small ficlet that happened instead of sleep. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Dossier:

Alexandra Jane Noir

Date of Birth: August 20th, 1932

Place of Birth: London, U.K.

Country of Origin: U.K.

Agency position: Level 8 Operative.

Military History: MI-6 Special Agent, S-Branch.

Specialism: Politics, Manipulations, Information recovery, Diplomacy.

Psychological Profile: Serial manipulator, cunning, man-eater.

Other Notes: Only daughter of deceased of Alexander Noir, famous British businessman.

Language Spoken: Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and French.

Other Skills / Knowledge: History Expert and Master in Political Science.

* * *

Arriving into a new universe was not a fun experience, arriving into a new universe with a huge time difference and in a sixteen year old body was even worse. Arriving into a new universe in the aftermath of World War II was not advisable; ending up with the Brits was one of the good things, also ending up with a questionable amount of money donned to you by "the fates" was also good, it meant that you could stay up in the mountains in a giant manor secluded from the outside world and bombings and stuff, another thing that had been good was that the fates had been nice enough to provide a credible back story.

Another not so funny thing had been going back to learning stuff that you already knew; being the daughter of a wealthy businessman had its downsides. Being then contacted by the MI-6 had been weird, them recruiting young minds had been not. Meeting agent Alexander Waverly at age 21 had given me enough information as to where I was. From that point I knew what I was going to do, and that was of course, become the best. I had already been 31 in my previous universe, being this young again (with my previous experience) felt very nice, being this young again and be given the opportunity to train like if I was Natasha Romanov (who was honestly my favorite female badass) was actually priceless.

Once you got over the loss of your family and friends and grieved for several years you could continue with your life, once I reached 25 again I was sure I could be and go wherever I wanted, I had the money, I had the looks, I had the training and I had the backing up of the Brits. Not that I was infallible, I had the scars to prove that, but I had been quite the asset for the Brits, because, who in their right minds would ever doubt an innocent looking doe eyed girl? I was not that tall, I stood to an average 5'6 and as always preferred to keep my dark hair long.

In my early years I had also gained a mentor and a father figure in Waverly, he had trained me in gun operations and I was sure I could put together a gun in my sleep. Another highlight of my life had been meeting Victoria Vinciguerra when I was 26 at a social gathering I had attended in Italy. I had played the part of innocent orphaned heiress and she had taken quite a liking to me. And while she knew that I was a Brit, she was under the impression that I was a young gullible mind.

Another thing that had marked my career and name was my flirty and man-eating ways, I started breaking hearts at 23 and going out with whomever I wanted. Not having the social pressure of being a political figurehead of my previous universe meant that I could burn through my list of courtiers with none the wiser, hence why my dossier said man-eater. According to the higher ups I was a serial manipulator, smooth-talker, cunning Lady, a deathly convo.

I was currently sitting inside a cozy car on my way to Miss Teller's garage. The Americans and the Russians were bound to act in a two years and I needed to reach Gabby before them. East Berlin was a grim place; my car left me a few blocks away from Miss Teller's workshop. I walked leisurely down the road until I reached the workshop, my dress clothes primly in place and heels clinking softly on the pavement.

"Miss Teller?" I called once I was in and made sure we were alone; a petite young woman approached me. I walked around as if I owned the place and took a seat in an empty chair motioning for Gaby to sit in the one across from me; she raised an eyebrow but did as she was told.

"Who are you?" she asked, curiosity in her voice, I smiled mischievously.

"A friend" I answered, she eyed me cautiously "You know of the MI-6?" I asked.

"The British service?" she asked, this one was smart, I smiled and nodded "What would you want with me?"

"In usual circumstances Miss Teller? Nothing, but seeing as your father is building bombs for some fascists and neo-nazis, everything" I said, she seemed to take in the information.

"I lost my father a long time ago," she answered soberly; I nodded.

"We know that Miss Teller, but they won't care you know? We've come to offer you protection" my cards were on the table.

"What's in for me?" she asked, she amused me greatly.

"Apart from an unconditional friendship and twenty four seven protection?" I asked amusement dripping from my voice, she rolled her eyes "What about some training?"

"Is that all you want? Keep me safe from them?" she asked pointedly, I laughed.

"Amongst other things Miss Teller, we wish to find your father also, and since they will come for you, because trust me, they will, we kill two birds with one stone, we find the bomb and keep a citizen safe, what's more to like dear?" she seemed to consider my words, then nodded, I smiled brightly at her.

We met several times after our initial meeting, as I promised she had gained a friend, and she was very fun to be around, she was surprised to know that I was heiress to a big fortune and I had explained that I had been contacted because of my brains and kept because of my easy adaptation. When the two years were almost over I informed her of my hunch (which was really my knowledge of watching the movie several years in my future) but I told her that she was going to be safe, not that she needed reassurance I knew what she was capable of, but she was a friend and I felt the need to.

Once Solo had taken Gaby out of east Berlin the next step was to convince Waverly to get in touch with the Americans, I wanted to join them (Gaby, Kury and Solo) and I was going to do everything in my power to do so. At the end they had agreed, only if Waverly agreed to be close by. Even when I knew that he was going to be there I threw him my most yet potent puppy dog stare until he gave in, and so we devised a plan.

As I had told Gabby several times, if we ever met in the field, we were total strangers until I stated otherwise, she was to wait for my signal and so, Waverly and I parted from there. I was going to be the specialized agent that was going to help Miss Teller feel comfortable with her 'mission'. Another thing that I had decided was to let most things run their original course, I was not going to gamble the fate of the world on my knowledge, too much at stake.

I walked around the park and spotted the cafeteria in the middle, the men were staring to vacate the premise and only two men remained, I smirked and tightened the hold on my umbrella. Kury had just flipped the table when I reached them.

"If you two have stopped behaving as children," I said capturing both men's attention, their gazes turned to me.

"And just who might you be?" asked Solo from his chair, his position was relaxed but his eyes were alert. Kury was tense.

"How rude of me, Alexandra Noir, MI-6" I presented myself, Solo's eyebrows rose.

"So we get a Brit?" he asked, I nodded, Kury eyed me distrusting.

"Of course love, wouldn't want to mess up this whole operation now, wouldn't we? And don't your people say, the more the merrier?" I said with a smug grin, both men were studying me; I could totally handle these two.

"I thought rich people had better things to do," mused Solo, I raised an eyebrow, and so did Kury.

"We get bored too Mr. Solo, and I'm pretty sure I'm a much better asset in this side rather than in Mrs. Vinciguerra's" I said, he grinned.

"Yes, you are pretty your Majesty" he stood and winked at me "See you tomorrow!" he said happily and walked away leaving Kury and me in the park.

"So that just happened?" I asked the Russian who only nodded; I pursued my lips, right. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Kuryakin"

* * *

Next morning I walked into the shop, Solo and Gaby were already there, Gaby was trying out several dresses while Solo was lounging in a chair. I was dressed in a white short, long-sleeved dress, my hair falling in soft waves down my back and a small white bonnet tilted slightly to the side, prim white heels completed my outfit. I took the chair next to Solo and smiled.

"So this is the illustrious miss Teller" I mused out loud, Solo glanced at me, I shrugged "I like the dress"

Gabby walked around the small stage commenting something about a purse's price, she then went back to change her dress, again. Kury arrived and started discussing fashion with Solo, Gaby even threw a mini temper tantrum, I stayed on my seat nursing a glass of champagne, when it was time to leave Solo threw me a confused glance.

"Why are you here exactly?" he asked, I smirked and stood up to him, I tightened his tie.

"Wouldn't you like to know pretty boy" I said patting his face, I smiled innocently at him and walked towards the exit of the shop "Meet you at the airport tomorrow, _boyfriend_ , don't be late"

That night I slept with a smile on my face, next morning I woke up early, took a long relaxing bath and fixed myself up, as always I did very little to my hair, preferring to let it flow naturally, my dress was nice and simple, paired with my favorite pair of shoes. My driver took me to the airport where I met Solo who was eying me carefully.

"Morning love" I greeted him with a sly grin.

"I still don't follow Miss Noir" he said maintaining his 'too cool for you' persona.

"For the duration of this mission apart from being Mr. Jack Deveny, art collector, you are also the boyfriend of the impressionable young Miss Alexandra Noir, that alone will grant you an invitation, a formal invitation as my plus one to Mrs. Vinciguerra's party" I explained in a businesslike tone, he raised an eyebrow.

"And why wasn't I told this beforehand?" he asked, I smiled.

"Why wasn't miss Teller advised beforehand that she was to play Mr. Kury's fiancé? We shall never know Mr. Solo, or should you be Jackie-poo now?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Please do not refer to me as that, Jack will do fine," he said, I giggled.

"Will do, now come on, the plane is almost leaving _Jack_ , and Rome is waiting for us!" I said and grabbed his hand so I could drag him towards the plane.

* * *

The trip to Italy was spent mostly us quizzing us about stuff about one another that we needed to know, when the plane landed I was an expert on Jack Deveny. A driver was waiting for us when we arrived; I was holding his hand on mine as we walked through the airport. We arrived at night to the hotel and I asked Solo to go check us in while I admired the lobby, but before he could go to the desk I gave him a fast kiss and winked at him. While 'admiring' the lobby I had notice the two 'thugs' that were going to test Kury, I also saw Waverly and Gabby with a very silent and somewhat tense Kury by her side. After assessing the area I walked up to Solo.

"Love, do you think we could go for a walk? The night is lovely," I said to him while eyeing the receptionist. Solo looked around and then at me.

"Of course honey" then he turned to the receptionist "I trust our luggage will find its way to our room?" he asked, the woman nodded, I smiled at her and dragged Solo outside.

We rented a Vespa and we drove around for a while trying to spot Kury and Gabby. Italy in the 60's was even more beautiful than Italy in the 2020's; it had a vintage romantic air to it, which I loved. On the other hand riding in a Vespa with a dress, not that funny. Eventually we did found Kury and Gabby, and we did warn them, with Solo telling Kury to 'take it like a pussy' which earned him a slap on the arm and a glare. After Kury had been robbed, Solo and I found them again, this time sans Vespa.

Solo and I walked back to the hotel in relative silence, me holding to his arm playing the part of a love struck couple, once back at the hotel we walked to our room, it only had one bed. I looked at it and shrugged as I took off my jewelry, solo sat on a chair next to the coffee table and grabbed a newspaper, I continued in my journey to the bathroom so I could get out of the dress, once out I grabbed the hotel's bathrobe and covered myself with it. I walked out of the bathroom to find the receptionist and a luggage boy with a bottle of 'welcoming' champagne; I smirked.

"Oh love! Isn't this lovely?" I said coming to sit on the armrest of Solo's chair, he looked at me and his mind took a few seconds to process that I was wearing a bathrobe; he smiled.

"Wonderful" he said, I took that moment to bend down and kiss him slowly, once the kiss had been over due to our mutual need of air, neither the receptionist nor the luggage boy were there, I smiled and walked over the bottle of champagne opening it with practiced ease, Solo looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Want some, _love_?" he shook his head as he chuckled and walked to me as I poured him a glass, he took the glass from my hand and placed it back on the tray, he then grabbed my hand.

"Love do you think you could join me in the bed? It looks lovely" he said imitating my accent, I giggled.

"And let this wonderful champagne go to waste honey?" I said in my best American accent, he seemed to consider it for a moment before pulling me in for a kiss.

"I'm sure we can order another one tomorrow" he growled against my lips in between kisses, he pulled me into him and I locked my legs around his waist without breaking off the kiss, he carried me to bed, and needless to say, I had a very, very, VERY, good night.

* * *

Next morning I woke up extremely disoriented, but happy and in a deep state of relaxation all the same, I sat on the bed to realize that I was alone, mmm, Solo was probably giving Kury his bugs back, I stretched and headed towards the bathroom, after a hot bath I walked out of the bathroom, Solo was already back, a breakfast tray on the table, I was wrapped up with the giant white fluffy towel, I smiled at Solo when he greeted me and handed me a steaming cup of coffee.

"I thought you Brits preferred tea" he said, I had just gotten into my underwear and turned to look at him.

"And I would drink tea love, but I need all the benefits of a strong cup of coffee today because someone didn't really let me sleep last night, I wonder what happened" I said as I examined two dresses, Solo stood from his chair with a smirk on his face.

"I would be pleased to show you what exactly happened your majesty" he said teasingly, I laughed.

"As much as I would enjoy it, cowboy, we would be late, so walk along love, we have a long day ahead of us" I said.

Solo had still a smug expression on his face, but did as he was told. I finished dressing up and sat to enjoy some breakfast. We got out of the hotel fifteen minutes later than we were supposed to, I had both of our invitations, and Solo had explained me that he needed to get Victoria's attention, I had told him that I trusted him enough to leave him alone to devise a good plan to get her attention.

We arrived to the party playing the part of the young love struck couple, Solo led me to the entrance and then winked at me and disappeared through the crowd, I smiled and continued, I showed my invitation to the guard and he let me in, I walked around stopping to talk to the several old ladies that recognized me, because honestly, I had been in this universe for a long while now. Most of them spoke about trivial things, expensive breakfasts, long vacations and the newest fashions. I fitted in like a frivolous rich girl talking about the annoying cold London weather or how lovely Italy was in this time of the year.

I saw the exact moment when Solo was accosted by the guard, but played off as I continued talking to one Italian girl about fashion. He needed to get Victoria's attention alone. Five minutes later another woman came by talking about a hostile security guards and a poor young man, I feigned surprise and told her that it was probably my boyfriend, she looked at me with compassion and told me to go look for him. I found him talking to Victoria.

"Jack, love!" I said getting their attention, they both turned, I walked up to him and hugged him, pecking his lips and then grabbing his face 'looking' for any damage "Miss Dinapoli told me that you had a little misunderstanding with one of the guards, you okay love?" he smiled kindly at me.

"I'm fine honey" he said kissing me swiftly, I grinned "I believe you know Victoria Vinciguerra" he said, I turned and squealed.

"Victoria!" I said with glee, she smiled at me "Long time has passed since our last meeting"

"Alexandra, it has indeed" she said eyeing me and Solo.

"You already met Jack, but I feel like I should introduce you guys, Victoria this is Jack Deveny, my boyfriend, he's an art collector from the states" I said, smiling with every word, bimbo rich girl act, check. Victoria nodded.

"I see" she said "I was talking to Mr. Deveny about his job, yes, very interesting" her tone was very noncommittal; I grinned.

We kept talking to her and she apologized to me for the guard, I waved her off, seeing as 'Jack' didn't had any actual damage, we walked around with her until we met with Gabby and her uncle Rudi and Alexander, Victoria's husband. We stayed there for a few moments, until I started feeling 'tired' and wanted to leave, Solo looked at me, then at Victoria who nodded softly at him, I was saying goodbye to Gabby and promising to call her so we could have an all girl's day, then I turned to Victoria and included her in the plans, she smiled at me like an exasperated mother but nodded anyway.

* * *

Once I entered the room I cracked up laughing, Solo closed the door and made way for the drink cabinet, he poured two glasses of whisky and handed me one, I took a sip and smiled at him.

"She bought it," I said as I sat in one of the chairs.

"I have to give it to you, I almost bought it too" he said with what looked to be a proud look on his face.

"You were not bad yourself Napoleon" I said, and he stared at me as if had grown another head.

"Napoleon?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Is your name, is it not?" I asked; he tilted his head.

"Only my mother calls me that" he said, I smiled.

"Napoleon, Napoleon, Napoleon, Napoleon, Napo-"

"Okay, I get it Alexandra" he said raising his arm in defense his lips were twitching upwards.

"You're no fun" I said crossing my arms, he laughed.

"Are you completely sure about that?" he said hiding a smile, I stood from my chair and sat in the armrest of his, tilting his head up with my index finger so I could look into his blue eyes.

"I'm one hundred percent sure" I said lewdly, I dipped my head and captured his lips with mine, his hands moved to my waist pulling me towards him, so I ended up sitting on him while we made out, until the phone rang, I groaned and stood up, honestly the timing of these people. It was Gabby. Napoleon and I made our way to her room; Kury had locked himself in the bathroom and back at the party had roughened up a few Italians.

Turns out Kury had been developing pictures in the bathroom that showed radiation; both he and Napoleon said that they were going to sleep on this new info, liars. Napoleon and I walked back to our room; I threw myself on the bed as Napoleon changed his clothes.

"Going out, love?" I asked, he turned to look at me.

"I'm going out for a drink" he said, I chuckled and stood up, I fixed his jacket, and zipped it up.

"Don't do anything stupid, and stay safe cowboy," I said looking at him, he smiled.

"You almost sound concerned your majesty" he teased; I smiled.

"Of course, my boyfriend can't die, or people will start calling me black widow," I joked; he laughed.

"Of course" he said, I gave him a little kiss.

"For luck" I said, he smiled at me.

"Thank you my lady," he said.

I stayed in the bedroom, phoned Waverly and then started drinking vodka straight from the bottle, not that I was scared for Napoleon, I knew that he and Kury were going to make it back, and that was the only fact that refrained me from going. I couldn't risk it, I had to play the part of a good girlfriend and stay, tomorrow when asked, Gabby was to say that I knew nothing of Napoleon being a spy, I was a casualty in the American's plan, the perfect way to get Napoleon into Victoria's party and into her sight. The innocent girl played by a spy. The soon to be brokenhearted heiress.

The phone rang, it was probably Victoria, which meant that Napoleon and Kury were on their way back, an idea came to me and I smirked. I started taking off my clothes and throwing them across the room, and did the same with Napoleon's, besides, who picked the phone when having mind blowing sex? Nobody. Once the room looked ruffled enough I looked towards the bed, I pushed the comforter down, but leaving it in a place where it could be grabbed and took the linen bed sheet and covered myself with it.

Napoleon entered the room ten minutes later, he took a look of the room, and then of me, I smirked. He immediately took off his clothes and left them in the bathroom and pounced on me, me squealing as he did so, his hands running wildly across my body, I moaned when he hit a sweet spot on my neck and that seemed to turn him on even further, we were lost in our little world when the door opened abruptly, Napoleon quickly grabbed the comforter and covered us with it.

"Victoria?" I asked confusedly, she looked around the room, probably scanning for the phone, that I had smartly covered with Napoleon's vest. She then looked at us and our disheveled appearances.

"I was calling you" she was trying to come up with a good reason "To tell you about our girl's day" she finished lamely; I laughed.

"I'm sorry, we were busy" I said with a smile, she nodded.

"I can see," she said coldly.

"You could call me tomorrow, perhaps?" I asked, she seemed to consider it.

"I'm busy, but I'll call you afterwards" she said, and left. Napoleon and I stayed silent for a couple minutes and then bursted out laughing.

"That was weird" he said, I nodded, then he looked at me cupping my face in his hand "Now, where were we?" he asked, and I was only just too happy to remind him.

* * *

Next morning I woke up and Napoleon was already gone, I checked the clock, it was almost mid morning, which meant that Gabby was probably in her way, Napoleon was on his way to get drugged and Kury was on his way too. I stood and stretched. After a long bath and dressing up in comfortable dress I was ready to leave, not before packing another outfit in my oversized purse.

I caught a taxi and it left me near the little town where Kury was. I spent a few minutes walking around trying to find Kury's little milk truck. Luckily it was open when I found it, so I got in and sat in the back waiting for my favorite Russian to get back. Almost an hour passed before Kury jumped into the truck breathing heavily, I had already changed my dress into black leather pants a black shirt and a pair of boots, Kury looked at me confusedly.

"Lo' Peril" I greeted him with a smile, he nodded his head and started the truck, he drove out of the little town in record time.

"Vat are you doing here?" he asked, I grinned.

"You didn't really think that I was going to leave you and Napoleon have all the fun, did you?" I teased, he shrugged "Now use that technology of yours to find our cowboy, cause I'm pretty sure he will find himself in a sticky situation"

Kury raised an eyebrow but drove anyways, checking his radar every once in a while, we spent our time in comfortable silence, he didn't talk much, we arrived to location, Kury parked behind a big bush and we got out, I made sure my guns were loaded and strapped, Kury raised an eyebrow at me but decided not to comment. He decided to take the front, leading me across the place, we saw the moment in which Victoria left and decided that it was a good moment to go in.

We went in as carefully as we could Kury "kissing" several security guard in our way in, we made it to the creepy basement, we got rid of several more guards and finally found Rudi's little torture room, after disposing the door guard Kury decided to go in first, I slipped in after him and walked silently in the other direction. Kury stood behind Rudi as the man babbled about his experiments.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you peril" Napoleon said and Rudi turned around to face Kury, I snorted.

"And no love for me cowboy?" I said coming to stand next to him, he eyed me sideways, I smiled "After all we've been through? I'm hurt Napoleon, really" he rolled his eyes.

"Of course" he drawled.

I untied him from the chair while Kury got Rudi, Napoleon stumbled as he got down and I steadied him, he shot me a thankful look, I smiled at him. Once he was sure he could stand still on his own he started looking for his shoes and fixing his clothes, I rolled my eyes at him while Kury tied Rudi to the chair. Rudi started babbling about how he would tell us everything; I rolled my eyes at him and followed the guys out. We then started discussing our best plan, unfortunately for him, the chair fixed itself and Rudi burned, poor chap. We made it outside where Waverly was waiting for us with a chopper.

We got in and Waverly told the guys about Gabby being one of us, Napoleon threw me a betrayed look, I shrugged, then their superiors contacted them while I spoke to Waverly about our approach. We were nearing the island, we were told to get ready. The guys changed their clothes to something more comfortable; I rechecked my guns before going down.

"You're coming?" asked Napoleon, I smiled.

"Of course I am, I'm not just an object that dangles from a guy's arm, love" I said with a grin, Napoleon nodded but didn't look so sure. "See you later sugarbuns!" I said before making my exit.

* * *

I ran into the island taking down thugs as I went, I knew that Napoleon and Kury would be fine on their own, I tried to reach Gaby before Alexander could take her, but we were too damn far, I walked back to the garage and decides to grab a motorcycle and try to keep with the chase making sure to keep my distance because I knew how it was going to end, I saw as the vehicles crashed, and how Kury stabbed Alexander, after I made sure that Alexander was dead I stepped in helping Gaby and Napoleon to their feet.

"You okay cowboy?" I asked with a cheeky grin, Napoleon rolled his eyes at me, I helped him to his feet and Waverly joined us soon after telling us that Victoria had escaped with the real bomb, I exchanged looks with the others. Waverly got us into a boat and Napoleon managed to remember the name of the Vinciguerra's boat and managed to stay in the radio enough time for us to bomb Victoria and end her for once and for all.

"You done there love?" I asked from the bathroom as I finished doing my hair.

As I received no answer I walked out to find Kury and Napoleon in the balcony staring each other down and the disk, I sighed and handed Napoleon my lighter.

"Well, go on" I pressed; Napoleon looked at Kury and me and settled the disk on the litter lighting it on fire, Kury looked at me surprised. "I didn't go through all that so that information about that bomb would be in anyone's hand peril"

"You are right" said Kury, I smiled at him and went to stand next to Napoleon, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you" I murmured, Napoleon rolled his eyes.

Gaby and Waverly joined us a few minutes later.

"I have decided and managed to keep the team together" Waverly said, I snorted.

"Its sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, a Russian, an American, a German and a Brits walk into a bar" I joked, Waverly grinned at me.

"You have a new codename" he said starting to leave, Solo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" asked Napoleon. Waverly smirked and turned to face us.

"Yeah, its U.N.C.L.E."

* * *

Bonus Scene.

"You know I've sais this before but, had I known that you were a fantastic cook, I would have recruited you sooner" I said as I finished a plate of risotto, we were both sitting on a couch at our house in London, Napoleon grinned at me.

"You didn't recruit me, your majesty" he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what I meant Napoleon, by the way Kury and Gaby are coming by tomorrow" I said, Napoleon looked interested.

"Weren't they in Russia last week?" he asked; I nodded.

"I invited them, they are revising their new engagement, its real this time" I said happily; Napoleon's eyes softened as he looked at me.

"You know, I always thought that they were going to get married first" he said; I looked down to my ring finger and smiled.

"You were always a charmer love" I said; his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"And I always enjoyed stealing beautiful pieces, did I not?" I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"That you did"


End file.
